USS Expedition (NCC-72677)
| launched = 45234.2 | status = Destroyed | image2 = Expedition.jpg }} The USS Expedition (NCC-72677) served 15 years, and traveled from the deepest reaches of the Alpha Quadrant, to the outskirts of the Delta Quadrant. It's mission has changed from it original configuration. It's valuable service to the Federation will not go unnoticed. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet, Star Trek Crusader) History Captain Edward Smythe The Expedition was Commissioned in 2370, as a science vessel to replace older starships. Her initial shakedown cruise took her deep into the outreaches of the Alpha Quadrant for 18 months. Upon her return, she was to take part in monitoring Maquis activity around the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. Several notable evacuations, and actions took place in the Tracken system. Stationed at Deep Space 9 in 2372, she participated in a raid in the Valor system. They captured 78 Maquis soldiers, numerous arms and equipment. The Expedition was sent to search for the in the Badlands. Ashley Morgan navigated the ship successfully on a 3 hour search pattern when she was attacked by 3 Klingon Birds-of-Prey. The Expedition would escape the situation, and return to Deep Space 9. With the outbreak of war, the Expedition had numerous encounters with the Jem'Hadar. On the way to meet up with the 7th Fleet, she was attacked by 2 Jem'Hadar attack ships. Heavily damaged, Captain Smythe limped back to Starbase 375. The 7th Fleet suffered a serious blow at the Battle of Tyra. The Expedition was repaired, and joined up with the 5th Fleet and, participated in Operation Return. From there, she would travel to Vulcan to supplement defences from any Dominion Advances. The Expedition would be in three hard fought battles with the 5th Fleet. After the Third time the Dominion Forces were turned away, the Expedition would travel to Deep Space 9 to take part in the Battle of Cardassia. At wars end, the Expedition returned to Earth, for a Major Refit. It's Warp Core uprated, as well as the addition of 2 Holodecks so the Expedition could go on extended missions. This was done because of the Heavy losses of Federation Starships that left a hole in the explorer Class ships available. In 2376, the Expedition was assigned t the Beta Quadrant. Trouble in the form of a Borg sphere arrived. The Expedition ''was pursued but managed to shake off the Borg vessel. Commander Vanessa Yates believed that they didn't want the federation to stumble onto something. Working with Lieutenant Commander Ashley Morgan, they designed and constructed the Excalibur-103, a Fighter/Attack craft that can hide all it's signatures from sensors. Using the Craft, Lieutenant Commander Morgan found a Borg transwarp hub under construction. She planted a number of Gravimetric mines at the Hub Portals but, was infected by the Construction Nanoprobes in the process. They had an adverse, yet positive affect on her in that they repaired all defects in her DNA. In 2377, an incident at Talvath IV, was the last mission that Captain Edward Smythe would lead. The diplomatic mission went wrong when social unrest over unfair sanctions of medical supplies, saw the abduction of Captain Smythe and several other dignitaries. Commander Vanessa Ann Yates, assuming command tried to resolve the situation and found that the Government had indeed sanctioned medical supplies and assistance on an entire race of Talvathians for their spiritual beliefs. After assuring the kidnappers that the Federation will have no part of this, the prisoners were released. Unfortunately, the Talvathian Government forces arrived and proceeded to fire on the compound, In all 12 of the kidnappers were killed and 3 captured. Three of the Hostages also perished, including Captain Edward Smythe. Vanessa was promoted to Captain and Lieutenant Commander Ashley Morgan was selected as her First officer. Captain Vanessa Lucifel The USS ''Expedition continued to explore deeper in the Beta Quadrant, and the Delta Quadrant looking for any signs of Borg activity. With the return in 2378, the Expedition began exploring the Delta Quadrant in earnest. In 2379 they made contact with the Malon cooperative. Captain Yates is instrumental in helping the Malon to work out a recycling program, with help from the Federation. It wasn't long before the Malon went back on their word. A distress call from a distant Asteroid belt from Dexa. She informs the Expedition that several Malon ships are dumping massive amounts of radioactive waste in the belt, and weakening their defensive shields. It is learned that the Malon involved in this illegal dumping were hired by Nocono in an attempt to force the Talaxians out of New Talaxia. Neelix being a Ambassador makes a formal request of Captain Yates for Federation assistance. After a Conference with Starfleet Command it was decided that the colony would be re designated Deep Space 10, and a Space Station be constructed to make a more pronounced Federation Presence. In 2380, the Expedition received orders to escort a convoy of ships to Deep Space 10. She also was ordered to station a Platoon of Marines on the USS Expedition when in the Delta Quadrant. In command of the Expedition's unit was Lieutenant Colonel Deragon Lucifel. In 2384, the Expedition returned to Deep space 10. Many Delta Quadrant Species were drawn to the area. Commodore Kenneth Basal expecting trouble with reports of Hirogen Hunter ship amassing outside the system. The Expedition was sent to investigate, and were fired upon as Trespassing in Hirogen Space. Outnumbered, and outgunned, the Expedition surrendered, on terms that they are allowed to prove that the Federation was not invading Hirogen Space. After providing them access, and showing them the Colony. and Space station, the Hirogen reluctantly retreated, but promised that this intrusion will be paid for. In 2385 a plot was overturned by the Hirogen, to amass an armada of 200 hunter ships to attack Deep space 10. Commander Morgan using her Shadow class fighter planted 300 self replicating mines, blocking access to the Deep space 10. In 2386, an armada of 45 Malon ships made one large advance onto Deep space 10. The armada consist of Malon captains that lost profit due to Federations interference in their waste management business. Two ships contain deadly Thalaron radiation as well as Trilithium plasma. The resulting explosion upon striking the minefield rendered them harmless, and sent a shockwave damaging the Station, as well as New Talaxia. The Federation forces fought outnumbered, and outgunned, for 4 hours, and nearly depleted of arms. Captain Lucifel, ordered all hands to abandon ship as she set the Expedition to ram the lead forces, and then self destruct, taking the Armada with it. The Malon retreated, and Deep space 10 would survive. Notable Crew Members *Captain Vanessa Lucifel - Commanding Officer 2376-2386 *Commander Ashley Morgan - First Officer 2368-2386 *Commander Maxwell Gunn - Chief Medical Officer 2368-2386 *Lt Cdr Teshurr - Helmsman - 2378-2386 Expedition 076277 Category:Star Trek: Generation Fleet